Karuru
Karuru (カルル) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Middle School Student ( 中学校の生徒 - Chūgakkō no seito) in the Riroro Corps. (page under construction Character Karuru is the second child of Doruru and Kariri. He is brash, bold, perverted, easily excited, careless, friendly, violent, and brave. He really does not care what people think of him whatsoever, and he doesn't have to try hard to be himself. He is very strong and spends most of his time training his fighting skills. He doesn't much like the Riroro corps though, and is much more often found on the Niji Platoon grounds. Karu's grown quite close to the families of Demon Vampires there, because he greatly admires their abilities. He wanted to be able to do all the things they could do, so he had his brother make him some special boots and a belt that would transform into any armor or weapon he wants, in order to train with them and be on their same skill level. Karuru is very easily persuaded and influenced by his brother, who tries to make him to stupid things that will get him in trouble. His parents always blame him for things, and never believe him when he says that Dekiki told him to do it. He has quite a reputation as a trouble maker. Statistics He's perfectly healthy, with no disabilities or issues known. His blood type is O+ Appearance Karuru is a powdered silver gray keronian with one dark cosmo pink eye and one wooden brown one. He wears neon lightning blue and black boots and a belt to match. He has a skull cap and his tadpole tail is shredded at the bottom. His symbol is an electric blue target. History He was born before his older brother got sick and is the only one who knows how he used to be before he got all paranoid and sick. Being with his brother in the hospital scarred him from medical buildings and such, especially since his tail was shredded after he ran into an operating cart full of knives. He is still very afraid of them and refuses to fight with them. Childhood Other than being stuck in the hospital with his brother for a good bit of it, he had a fairly normal childhood. he used to sleep with a plushie nyororo. Abilities He has no special abilities other than his boots and belt. Strengths He's Strong, He's Adaptable, Weakness He's surprisingly weak defense, Armor can hinder movement in battle, Not very strategic Relationships Hinagiku: he has a crush on her and his brother usually tries to get him to do stupid things to impress her. usually though....it's just offensive XD Dekiki: His older brother, he is a very bad influence on Karuru, but they're still close. He takes pride in poking fun at Dekiki when he can, and plays "poke the headphones" with him alot, just to see if he'll freak out. Future He's matured quite a bit and he's a lot more mellow now than he used to be. He's picked up his brother's passion for music and listens to it regularly, even though he dosen't play any instruments himself. He is now a grenadier, or bomber for the keron military. He also has assassin training, as his parents required of all their children to attend when they turned 16. Kids: Boys: Girls: Nick Names See also *Riroro Corps External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters